


Nothing Like I've Ever Known Before

by flickering_light612



Series: The dates and days of Nick and Jeff [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Disney, M/M, Movie Dates, Niff, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickering_light612/pseuds/flickering_light612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Froyo, Frozen, parking lots, and Jeff on snow banks... what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like I've Ever Known Before

"We'll meet up near the froyo place at the mall, kay?" Trent asked as he unlocked his car, letting Thad and David climb in. "Yeah, see you there!" Nick replied as he and Jeff continued walking. Trent had been smart and had arrived at the theater much earlier than needed as to get a decent parking spot. Nick on the other hand had hardly gotten there on time and had been forced to park at the farthest end of the lot. "Nicky. I'm cold." Jeff complained and Nick rolled his eyes. "I told you that you should've worn a real coat." He retorted, looking over at the blonde's blue Hollister hoodie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jeff replied sticking out his tongue. "God Nicky, you're the boyfriend this is the part where you act chivalrous and give me your jacket." Nick laughed as Jeff said this but shook his head. "Nope. Absolutely not Jeffie. This isn't my fault." Nick looked over to see his boyfriend's eyes wide and pleading. "You can take my hat though." The brunette said grudgingly as he pulled his knit hat off of his head and thew it to Jeff. "Yay! Thank you!" The blonde replied as he shoved the hat on his head with a grin. "By the way. This is a nice hat. Where did you get it?"

This time it was Nick's turn to stick out his tongue and he laughed as he did so. "Oh. My boyfriend got it for me." He replied and Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Boyfriend huh? Bet he's really cute." Nick laughed again and was about to reply when he saw Jeff's eyes light up. Nick turned to see what his boyfriend was looking at and was met by nothing but a giant pile of snow, probably put there by a plow. "This is great." Jeff exclaimed and before Nick could even open his mouth to ask what was so great the blonde was scampering up the snow pile to stand at the top.

"Jeff what are you-" "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen." Jeff started and Nick groaned. "Jefffffie." He whined as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's cold." Jeff didn't listen though and just continued to sing. Nick watched the blonde for a few seconds, admiring his voice, before, once again, growing tired of the song. "Jeff. Come on. Haven't I suffered through this song enough already? We just came from the sing a long for christ's sake!" Jeff grinned down at Nick from his perch on the ice pile though and began to belt out the pre-chorus.

Once it became clear that Jeff was going to continue singing until he was finished Nick realized he had three options. One leave without his boyfriend. Two get video footage of this. Or three get up on the pile of ice and sing along. None of the options sounded too promising and Nick was sure that they would all end in disaster. “LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANY MORE!” Jeff began to sing, twirling on the giant pile of white. “Jeff.” Nick warned in his best attempt at being stern. “Jeffie. If you don’t come down I’m leaving.” There was a pause and for a second Nick thought that he’d made his point clear. But then Jeff began singing verse two.

“Alright Jeffie… have fun getting back to Dalton” Nick called out, already turning around to walk to the car by himself. Nick could hear Jeff’s voice falter slightly before continuing on, probably knowing that Nick would never actually leave him behind. Jeff began to belt again and Nick couldn’t help but turn around and smile at the blonde who was now pretending to build an ice castle with his mystical ice powers. Nick could almost see the white walls appear out of the ground around his boyfriend. He knew that Frozen wasn’t real but Jeff would be the one to prove that magic was real. 

As Jeff began bridge Nick began to walk back over to his snow pile, hoping beyond hope that the blonde would get off the snow bank once he was done. He didn’t think he could sit through an entire re telling of Frozen, even if it was Jeff. “Jeff. Please, it’s freezing!” Nick whined and Jeff smiled down at Nick, reminding the brunette very much of Elsa. “On one condition. You have to sing the last chorus with me!” Jeff replied. Nick raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend but obeyed, joining in in unison before breaking off to harmonize with Jeff’s deeper voice. “Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!”

Nick looked up at Jeff as the two finished the song, feeling the sudden urge to climb up on the snow bank and kiss the blonde. Jeff smiled down at him and, as if reading his mind, held out his hand. It was at that point that the cheering erupted. Quickly looking over Nick saw Trent, Thad, and David sitting in their car to the left of them. Startled by the sudden interruption Jeff turned and stumbled. In slow motion Nick saw the blonde lose his footing and begin to fall off the snow pile. As quickly as he could Nick held out his arms, letting Jeff fall safely into them instead of onto the cold, hard concrete. 

There was silence as Jeff fell and then cheering again as everyone realized that Jeff was safe in Nick’s arms. “Are you alright?” Nick asked as he gently let Jeff back onto his feet. Jeff smiled, brushed off his coat, and looked over at Nick. “It’s alright. I have a thick skull.” He replied. Nick frowned for a second before understanding and replying with “I don’t have a skull.” There was a pause between the two before both started to laugh. Jeff pulled Nick into a hug as they continued to hug though and whispered “You saved me, thank you.” Nick laughed even harder at this and looked at Jeff with a look of amusement. “Oh hush, you could have saved yourself.” “Yeah.” Jeff replied, a sheepish smile spreading on his face. “But then you came around and unfroze my heart.” Nick stopped for a moment as Jeff said this. He could hear their friends complaining in the background but he didn’t care. With a smile he pulled Jeff in again and let their lips meet. Both boys were flushed as they pulled apart and Nick smiled over at Jeff again before taking the blonde’s hand and saying “Okay, come on you fixer upper, let’s go get some froyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucky333123 on ff.net suggested I do a Niff story involving Let It Go. I originally wasn't going to and then my area of the world was hit by (yet another) snow storm. And now here we are...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to kudos, favorite, comment and all that! Thanks guys!


End file.
